


i have someone who loves me. iwaoi!

by kodenzu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodenzu/pseuds/kodenzu
Summary: oikawa and iwaizumi have been friends ever since oikawa was born. growing up next door, oikawa would hear the countless fights between iwaizumi and his abusive family. the only thing connecting their two worlds is a single treehouse. so, what happens when the fighting goes too far?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. warnings.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first original public work. i originally uploaded this to wattpad (you can find me there under the user @paytonwho) and figured i'd upload it here as well. this story came to me in a dream and i'll work hard to update it regularly. thank you and i hope you enjoy!

this story contains abusive parents and their victim. it also contains consenting sex between two eighteen-year-olds. homophobic slurs will occur throughout this story. all things mentioned will have warnings at the beginning of the chapters in which they occur. please proceed with caution and leave now if any of these make you uncomfortable. thank you.

\- kodenzu.


	2. what's wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and so they met in the treehouse.

warning. abuse/hinting abuse.

the treehouse was built when they were young, around five years old. iwaizumi's yard had a large tree the grew past the overhangs outside of both boy's bedroom windows. oikawa's dad thought it was a good idea, a place for the boys to be themselves without judgment. he even added a bridge going from the overhang outside of oikawa's bedroom to the treehouse for "easy access," as he liked to say. the tree was positioned slightly forward of where the windows were, allowing the boys to see inside each other's house. they spent a lot of time in there, messing around and making messes. as time went on, however, the treehouse became less and less used. it sat there in iwaizumi's tree for years, the wood slightly rotting over time. 

laughter from inside the treehouse soon turned into screams and the sound of slamming doors from inside iwaizumi's house. oikawa would watch helplessly from his window as iwaizumi was shoved and slapped by his dad, his mom yelling at him in the process. iwaizumi didn't know oikawa saw what was happening, let alone knew about it in general. he would always try to cover up the bruises and marks when he was in public with long sleeves, hoodies, anything that would cover up his exposed skin. no one questioned it as such attire became a normal thing for iwaizumi, it was just seen as him "finding his style." as the days went on, however, and the screaming grew louder, oikawa wondered how much longer he'd have to see his best friend in pain.

as the sun began to set and the sky grew dark, the screaming began. oikawa sat in his room trying not to look over at his friend's house but curiosity got the better of him. he let his eyes float over to the window, seeing his best friend being hit and slapped, papers being shoved in his face. he looked away quickly, only peeking here and there to see if it was done. after ten minutes had passed, he took a deep breath and looked over. there he was, sitting on the floor, head in his hands, body shaking periodically from shock and sobs. oikawa tried to take his eyes away from him but just couldn't. it was like a car wreck, you don't want to look but you just can't help but stare. once he gained control of his body and shook himself out of his daze, he picked up his phone which was laying on the bed next to him. his finger floated across the screen with ease, putting in his password and opening his messages app. seconds later, iwaizumi's phone lit up. he peeked his head up, grabbing it before typing a message back. 

oikawa

meet me in the treehouse in 5 minutes, okay?

read 9:47 pm 

iwaizumi 

why? won't it collapse? are you stupid?

read 9:47 pm

oikawa 

just do it, iwa 

read 9:48 pm 

iwaizumi 

fine. 

read 9:48 pm 

oikawa 

thank you, iwa-chan :P

read 9:49 pm

oikawa put his phone in his pocket, shuffling over on his bed to open the window. it had been years since he had entered that treehouse. his body filled with nervousness and eagerness. he climbed out of his window, shutting it behind him before making his way to the little bridge that gave him access to the treehouse. it felt weak but it still managed to hold up his weight. he made it inside without falling through. it was a tight fight but it worked, there was still enough space for iwaizumi. he looked around, picking up all the old toys they used to play with as kids, back when everything was still okay. a smile formed upon his face as he picked up the astronaut and alien figures they would play with all the time from the floor. he gave them a light squeeze, holding them to his chest. he closed his eyes as he reminisced before placing them down gently beside him, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the time. 

9:52. he huffed quietly, turning it off and looking up. almost right on cue, there stood iwaizumi. his face void of almost all emotion. oikawa felt his heart break a little. "hey," oikawa said softly, not looking away from iwaizumi.

"hey," iwaizumi answered back quietly yet annoyed. 

oikawa patted the spot next to him gently. "care to sit?" he asked, tilting his head. 

iwaizumi nodded, plopping himself down next to oikawa with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "so, what did you want?" 

oikawa sighed, looking over at iwaizumi before letting his head fall to iwaizumi's shoulder, resting his hands on his knees. "what's wrong?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading the first chapter of my work! i really appreciate the fact that you took the time to read it and i hope you enjoyed it.


	3. you've been asking but i don't have an answer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they reminisce on the old times as oikawa brings up iwaizumi's present.

warning. hinting abuse. homophobic slurs. 

iwaizumi turned his head away from oikawa, shrugging his shoulder forcefully to indicate he didn't want the other touching him. oikawa caught the hint, lifting his head from iwaizumi's shoulder, looking down. the silence grew louder, iwaizumi not wanting to speak on the matter. 

oikawa bit his lip, sighing softly before breaking the silence that filled the air. "iwa, i just-"

iwaizumi cut him off quickly, speaking harshly. "it's nothing, okay?"

"iwa," oikawa paused, looking over at iwaizumi, "i know."

iwaizumi perked up, nervousness taking over his once harsh tone, looking at oikawa out of the corner of his eye. "know what?"

"i don't want to say it, iwa. i want you to tell me. i can't do anything unless you say it to me directly," oikawa looked away from iwaizumi once more, bringing his hands off his knees to play with his fingers. 

iwaizumi scoffed, leaning back against the wall. "you don't know anything." after a few minutes, oikawa poked iwaizumi's leg gently to get his attention before reaching next to him, picking up the astronaut figure and handing it to iwaizumi. iwaizumi took it, his face filling with confusion. "why are you giving me this?"

"just take it, iwa-chan. it was yours anyway," oikawa pulled his legs closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. iwaizumi clasped the figure between his hands, smiling softly. he closed his eyes for a moment, being greeted with oikawa's alien figure in view once he opened them again. oikawa bumped the head of his figure against the one iwaizumi was holding, a soft chuckle escaping iwaizumi's lips as a smile formed upon oikawa's. 

"it's been a while since we've been up here, huh?" iwaizumi spoke softly, playing with his figure. 

oikawa hummed softly and nodded. he let the figure fall to his side before speaking up. "iwa, can you please-"

iwaizumi cut him off once more. "let's just not talk about it right now. let's just live in the moment, okay?" he looked over at oikawa, flashing him a small grin. 

oikawa rested his head on iwaizumi's shoulder, not being shoved away this time. the action was reciprocated, iwaizumi leaning his head on top of oikawa's. they stayed like this for minutes, enjoying the peace and tranquility. however, everything that's good in life has an end. 

"hajime iwaizumi! hajime iwaizumi you better come out from wherever you're hiding!" a voice from below began calling for iwaizumi. iwaizumi sighed as both boys lifted their heads up. he put the figurine in the pocket of his hoodie as he stood up. 

"that's my cue." iwaizumi made his way to the little opening in the floor where the ladder nailed into the tree was located. he stopped just before going down it, turning around to look at oikawa. "i had fun tonight, oikawa. let's do it again sometime."

oikawa scrambled forward to his knees as iwaizumi began descending. he grabbed onto his arm looking down at him. "iwa, if i'm right about what's going on with you, come to my house after your parents fall asleep, okay? i'll leave the window unlocked." iwaizumi looked back up at him, his eyes widening at oikawa's statement. he opened his mouth to respond but never got the chance. 

"hajime iwaizumi, what are you doing up there?" iwaizumi's mom asked passive-aggressively. 

iwaizumi looked away from oikawa, continuing down the ladder. "nothing, mom," he spoke softly, almost frightened. oikawa backed away from the opening as iwaizumi's mom came into view. 

"you better not have been up there with the neighbor's faggot son," iwaizumi's mom said harshly, adding a little too much emphasis on the word "faggot" as if she knew oikawa was listening. 

"i was just looking for something, mom. it's not a big deal," iwaizumi replied. oikawa covered his mouth, trying not to make any noise indicators that he was there. 

"good. we wouldn't want your dad knowing you were hanging out with someone like that oikawa kid now, would we?" she said, patting iwaizumi's back as they began making their way inside. 

"no, mom," iwaizumi's voice grew faint. oikawa stayed in the treehouse, holding onto the alien figure for a bit longer, making sure the coast was clear before making his way out of the treehouse and back inside his own house. he sat down on his bed once he was back inside, hoping iwaizumi would be at his window in the next few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, second chapter? check! i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as i did writing it. i'll try to get chapter three out as soon as i can. thank you for reading!


	4. how come?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a symbol of hope is found in an unconventional object and a hellish nightmare begins.

warning. abuse. homophobic slurs.

an hour had passed. oikawa and iwaizumi were in their respective homes. iwaizumi was sitting on the floor next to his bed, occasionally glancing over at oikawa's window. he pulled the astronaut figure out of his pocket, holding it in his lap. he stared at it, not knowing what to feel. he gently rubbed his thumb over the face of the figurine, some of the dirt transferring onto his skin. he turned his hand around, eyesight alternating between his thumb and the astronaut's face. he brought his hand down slightly, wiping his now dirty thumb on his pants. he fixated his eyes on the newly cleaned face of the figure. he smiled softly to himself, looking back over at oikawa's window. he stood up slowly, putting the figure in his pocket once more before making his way to his window. he stopped himself just shy of the glass, bringing his hand up and gently placing his fingertips against the cold see-through pane. he placed his free hand inside his pocket, gripping the toy tightly. he looked down, taking his hand off the glass and letting it fall to his side. a small grin formed upon his face. maybe oikawa could really be his way out. 

he heard the vibration of his phone from the floor. as he turned around to go pick it up, he noticed two heads peeking inside his room. he stopped in his tracks as the door swung open, his father heading straight for him. iwaizumi tripped on his own feet, falling onto the floor with force. he looked over as his mom reached down to grab his phone, looking at the notification on screen. a disgusted gasp escaping her lips. 

oikawa 

just know i'm here for you, iwa. 

sent 11:17 pm 

oikawa sat up on his bed, looking over at iwaizumi's window in hopes of seeing his best friend looking back at him or possibly getting ready to come over. however, that's not the sight that oikawa had observed. there iwaizumi was, on the floor, being shoved, slapped, punched. oikawa felt his heart rate speeding up. his eyes widened at the sight, his breathing becoming erratic. he noticed iwaizumi's mom shoving his phone in his face, mouthing something along the lines of, "what is this?" that's all oikawa could make out, at least. he took his eyes off iwaizumi for a split second, noticing iwaizumi's mom staring right back at him. she made her way to iwaizumi's window angrily, shutting the curtains. oikawa's heart sank, the feeling of defeat setting in. 

"now tell me why that faggot boy was looking over here right now!" iwaizumi's mom yelled, walking back over to her son. "better yet, why is he texting your number?!"

iwaizumi held his arms over his face, deflecting the hits his father threw at him. "i don't know mom!" he responded, his voice slightly muffled from the coverage. his father threw another punch, knocking him on his side, and hitting the floor with a thud. he tensed as his father kicked his stomach. his father groaned loudly before reaching down and pulling the astronaut figurine out of iwaizumi's pocket. 

"what is this?" he questioned, holding the figure tightly in his hands. iwaizumi didn't respond. "what is this, hajime iwaizumi?!" he shouted, stomping on iwaizumi's stomach. 

iwaizumi yelped at the force of his father's foot. "it's nothing, dad!" he responded frightfully. he promptly heard a loud crash, moving his arms slightly to observe where it came from. he looked over and saw the figure on the floor, along with his lamp which was now shattered. his eyes widened before being kicked once more. he let out slight wheezes as the kicks kept coming. it felt like time had stopped. this hell seeming to never end. 

iwaizumi didn't know when the kicking stopped nor could he recall when his parents left the room. he sat up slowly, his body feeling weak. he looked around for his phone. gone. he figured his mom confiscated it. he looked up at the clock he had on his wall. 12:26 am. he opened his door slightly, seeing all the lights were off, and gently closing it after checking that the coast was clear. he tiptoed slowly across his room, opening the curtains. he picked up a backpack he had in the corner and made his way to his closet, grabbing whatever clothes he would need and placing them in the bag. once he was packed and ready, he made his way over to the doorway, grabbing the knob before turning his head back. he noticed the figure on the floor. he stared at it for a few seconds before walking over and carefully pulling it out of the shattered rubble. he held onto it firmly, strolling back over to the exit of his room. he looked back once more through the window and over to oikawa's house. he nodded his head softly, turning back around and leaving. 

oikawa was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. he couldn't stop thinking about iwaizumi and what he had caused. he shouldn't have texted him. it was because of him that iwaizumi got punished. it was quiet in his room. all he could hear was the sound of his breathing and the soft whirring of his ceiling fan. he sighed softly, closing his eyes. however, the silence was shattered when he heard a knock at his window. he jumped up from his bed, gasping for air. he grabbed his chest, shaking in fright. he looked up and saw the tiny face of an astronaut figure staring back at him. he smiled softly and walked back over to his bed. he sat on the bed and reached over to the window, opening it. "why hello there, little astronaut. shouldn't you be in space?" he asked jokingly. he looked up slightly, his eyes meeting iwaizumi's. 

"can i come in?" he asked softly. he knew what the answer would be but he wanted to be courteous, nonetheless. 

"of course, iwa," oikawa replied. he reached his hand out for iwaizumi to grab, helping him inside. he shut the window once iwaizumi was fully settled, making sure to lock it. he sighed and crawled across his bed to where his pillows were. he turned himself around, sitting down and looking over at iwaizumi. he smiled. iwaizumi looked over at oikawa, their eyes meeting once more. a soft smile forming on his face as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here's the third chapter. i will have the fourth chapter out as soon as i can but i hope you enjoy this newest installment until then.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first original public work. i originally uploaded this to wattpad (you can find me there under the user @paytonwho) and figured i'd upload it here as well. this story came to me in a dream and i'll work hard to update it regularly. thank you and i hope you enjoy!


End file.
